The 30 day challenge!
by Pksmashbros
Summary: Nana finds a book that tells how to improve a relationship in 30 ways, so she and Lucas are doing all 30! Well they accomplish that goal? Well read and find out! Based on the 30 day OTP challenge. Please read and review!
1. Challenge 1: Holding Hands

**Time for me to take on a challenge! I'm doing the 30 day OTP challenge, I'm not gonna do them all in a row (I have a life outside of this you know!) But i'll try my best for this, anyways here's day one, holding hands!**

* * *

Lucas and Nana's relationship was going well ever since that first date however the two of them believed that they need something more in it to actually strengthen their relationship, and Nana might have found the answer.

"Lucas, look what i've found!" Nana said as she ran up to her boyfriend holding a box "What is it?" He asked before looking at what she had "A box? That's not that interesting." Nana shook her head "No silly! It's what's in this box!" she opened up the box to reveal a small book.

" _30 ways to strengthen your love life, by P and N?"_ Lucas read the title of the book "What's this got to do with anything?" Nana giggled "Lucas, this book has 30 things for couples to do together and we'll do them all!" Lucas got nervous "That seems tough. Are you sure we can do this?"

Nana nodded "Yep! We'll do a challenge each day at least to make it a month if it seems too extreme we'll not do it, deal?" Lucas reluctantly took her hand "Deal." He said as they shook their hands.

They then sat on the couch and opened the book "So what's the first challenge?" Lucas asked his girlfriend Nana flipped through the first pages until she found it "Uh, holding hands." The two grabbed each other's hands but felt nothing.

"Uh, do you feel anything?" Lucas asked Nana who shook her head "No, but i've got an idea!" Nana took of one of her mittens and then held Lucas's hand he shivered "What's wrong?" Nana asked "Y-y-your h-h-hand is c-c-old!" Nana blushed in embarrassment "Sorry have been using my ice powers to cool myself off" she held his hand again this time Lucas was clamer "That's much better." He said sweetly.

"We're going to blow through these challenges!" Nana joyfully said smiling with her boyfriend as they cleared their first challenge, only 29 more to go...

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short, but I promise this will get better! Stay tuned for day 2!**


	2. Challenge 2: Cuddling

**Here's day 2 of the challenge, cuddling! I wanted to try to do more than just that they hug, so I hope this is alright.**

* * *

Last time, Nana and Lucas were trying to spice up their relationship so Nana got a book on how to do so, Nana then wanted her and Lucas to do all thirty challenges, which he nervously accepted.

The two had already completed their first challenge, now they were reading the sbook to see what was their next challenge for the day.

"So what's today's challenge Nana?" Lucas said asking his girlfriend curiously, Nana flipped more pages of the book and found it "Okay today's challenge is we have to cuddle." Lucas looked disappointed "But we hug all the time! It's not that much different is it?"

Nana thought about it for a second then had an idea "Luke, i've got an idea on how we can cuddle…" She said seductively to which Lucas got a disgusted look on his face "Nana that's gross we're only 12!" Nana looked confused for a second then blushed bright red "Oh No! I wasn't thinking that! It's something tamer, you ever heard of "Eskimo Kissing"?"

Lucas shook his head "Sorry no." Nana giggled "it's simple, you just press the tip of one's nose against another's, like this."

Nana then got real close to Lucas and rubbed her nose against his, he felt weird at first but then he did it to Nana who giggled afterwards.

"Hey Nana just to ask, why did the eskimos do this anyways?" Lucas asked curiously "It was to make sure that their lips wouldn't freeze together from what I've heard." Nana shrugged,

"Man that stuff is something I wouldn't consider since I live on a island that gets hot during the summer." Lucas truthfully answered, Nana chuckled again "Well you learn a lot about this stuff when you climb mountains for a living!"

"So want to do it again?" Lucas asked, then Nana got in his face and this time the two rubbed noses together, clearing the second of the 30 challenges.

* * *

 **Challenge two is done, I did some actual research about Eskimo kissing for this one, challenge three will be coming soon, see you then!**


	3. Challenge 3: Watching a movie

**Chapter three of the 30 day challenge I wanted to make a story about the two gaming but I couldn't think of anything, so I went with the other option watching a movie! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a calm night at the smash mansion with Ness holding a movie night in his and Lucas's room with Lucas not enjoying the idea.

"Ness you can't do this, I want to sleep tonight!" Lucas yelled wearing his blue and white pajamas with his bunny slippers and was about to go to bed when Ness broke the news to him.

Ness then walked in with a bowl of popcorn and some sodas wearing his own blue and white pajamas, "Relax Lucas, they'll only be here for two hours." Lucas still didn't look impressed

"Look Nana's gonna be here as well and isn't one of your challenges to watch a movie?" Ness asked his partner in crime "Yeah that or play a video game, she suggested super bash cousins but we couldn't exactly make a story about tha- wait how do you know about the challenge?"

"Uh I looked at the book…" Ness tried to answer which made Lucas confused "Ok I guess that could make sense"

Then they heard a knock at their door it was their friends, "Hey Ness I can't wait for movie night!" Toon Link said opening a soda Ness gave him "Yeah it's going to be great!" Jill said as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl.

"Hey Luke." Nana said to her boyfriend she was wearing a bright pink nightgown and her hair was revealed due to it not having a hood.

"Nana what are you doing here? I thought we were going to watch the movie together alone." Nana shook her head "Popo forced me to come here," Popo then walked in the room "Come on sis, I want to try to get one of the beanbags!" He then ran off.

"Soo, nice bunny slippers." Nana said looking at Lucas's slippers trying to start a conversation, then his face turned red with embarrassment Nana then realized her mistake "I meant that they look nice!" Lucas looked up "You think they look cool" he asked "Yeah they look cute" she said with a smile.

"Look lets just sit together and watch the movie and we clear that challenge" Lucas said taking Nana's hand upon which she blushed. "Okay then let's go." The two then found a seat on Lucas's bed and joined the others in whatever movie that Ness got them to watch.

* * *

 **And that's Challenge 3, don't know when Challenge 4 will come out but someone not in smash will make her debut.**


	4. Challenge 4: Going on a Date

**Challenge 4 is a date! And a appearance of another character that will make more appearances in this! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The smash kids were waiting near the arcade in onett because Ness wanted to get someone to go the mansion, while renovations were being made to it, "So why are we here?" Lucas asked Ness, "Well Luke, awhile back I asked a friend to be a intern smasher, and she got accepted to smash!"

Pink and Villager were confused due to their newcomer status "What's an intern smasher?" Pink asked Popo decided to explain "An intern smasher is a person that stays at the mansion, but they can't participate in tournaments but they can in regular matches."

Everyone looked confused at Popo "What? I read the rule book. I had nothing better to do. I don't prank all the time." He stated crossing his arms.

"NESS!" A young voice cried in happiness, it was a girl about the smash kids age wearing a pink dress and a red bow on her blonde hair, "PAULA!" Ness ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you so much Ness!" Paula said giving her boyfriend a kiss, "Yeah I missed you too!" Ness then gingerly put her down "But now you can fight alongside me and cheer from the sidelines!"

"This is so cheesy..." Pink said to her brother who nodded, Jill then interrupted the two by fake coughing catching Ness and Paula's attention "So what are we, chopped liver?" Ness slapped his forehead "Oh, sorry guys… Paula these are my friends from the tournament, Toon Link, Jill, Pink and her brother Villager, Popo and his sister Nana and my best friend Lucas!"

"Nice to meet you all!" Paula said smiling then she realized something "Wait Ness, Lucas and Nana the one's you told me about?" Ness nodded "Yup they're the ones that's dating!"

Paula got a bigger smile "Oh my gosh! We have to go on a double date!" she grabbed the two's hands and dragged them off to the nearest restaurant "We'll see you later guy's!" Ness said following the trio. Leaving the others behind "So who wants to go to the arcade?" Toon Link said as the others ran into the building.

In a couple minutes the group were eating at the burger shop and talking about their relationships "So how long you've been dating?" Paula asked before taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"Two dates 3 if you count this one." Nana answered putting her hand on Lucas's "We've been trying that 30 challenge thing from that book I got." Paula got excited "Me and Ness did that for fun and our relationship has never been better!" Ness chuckled "You two are in for some strange challenges coming up!"

"What kind of challenges?" Lucas asked Paula shook her head "No spoiling!" She teased eating a fry, Nana hugged her boyfriend reassuring him "Come on Luke! We've done a couple challenges, we can finish it!" As the two couple's continued their double date, Ness said that they should go to where the meteorite landed and started his adventure later to see the sunset and maybe do something else...

* * *

 **There's Challenge 4 which leads into challenge 5 and Paula joining the story! Please review!**


End file.
